Black and Gold - DeiSaso
by Dei-licious
Summary: Sasori lives in an isolated house, some miles away from suna. One day he's sitting confortably at his porch when he meets Deidara, a terrorist wanted and sought for the authorities. Yaoi, DeiSaso.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is going to be a 3 - 4 chapter long story (My first non-oneshot fic) and i really hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated! ^v^

* * *

_Chapter one_

It was a hot day in Suna. The sun, torrid as ever, would burn any piece of exposed skin, and make anyone dry to death in a matter of hours. There was not even the slightiest breeze, what was very uncommon, actually; the desert of Suna was very known by it's famous sandstorms, due to the tireless blowing wind.

"_What a wonderful weather.._" he thought, sitting comfortably at his porch. Sasori lived isolated, some miles away from Suna, in a house next to a old road with only a hot weather and it's silence for company. It was a rather big house, and a rather long road, so travelers would regularly ask for shelter and a bed to sleep. Some of them were smart enough to keep walking.

Sasori smiled at his thoughts. "The devil's road", people would call it. All the rumors never failed to amuse him: some say that there's a beast living within this area of the desert, taking men and leaving no trace; others talk about one sole murder, that likes to catch his victims and eat them alive. Other's say it's a cursed doll, human sise, that wraps people in invisible threads and takes them never to be seen again._ "I can't say the last one is totally wrong.." _a smiled curved his lips, although the look in his eyes was as blank as always.

"Let's see if someone walks by today..." He looked at the horizont, like he used to do everyday, letting his mind sail in a million thoughts. Some time later, he opened a small book that was always kept in his pocket, and started to foil. It contained Sasori's sweetest memories, from the times that he was happy. Childish doodles and scrawls, although they were almost too good for just a three year old to make. Well, after all he always had a spark of genious, and a strong tendency for art related matters. His mother would always encourage him.  
Sasori didn't like to think about his family, he saw them as a weekness. The only thing his heart and thoughts wouldn't let go of. He sighed, still with the same emotionless expression. This was not the time to get nostalgic. A figure appeared in the distance.

"How convenient. Just when I'm needing a new puppet.." He smiled.

As it came closer, Sasori started to guess the person's features. Dressed in black from head to toe, head and face covered, the person carried only two small bags arround the waist. He or she was also wearing gloves. "_That person must be dying with this heat_", Sasori thought. The figure was not tall, and rather slim. A woman, maybe? As the figure came closer, Sasori noticed a mesh of blonde hair swaying out of the vesture, as well as some nice blue eyes almost hidden behind all the clothing and hair. The person stopped in front of him.

- "They call this the devil road but i don't see any devil, hm." - nope, not a woman, he thought. The person took his hood off, as well as the piece of cloth covering his mouth, revealing a face with delicate features, yet, not too delicate. He shook his head, releasing a long, blonde hair that fell beautifully over his shoulders. Sasori widened his eyes a bit.

The man climbed the front steps to the porch, and smiled to Sasori. Sasori tried to fake a smile back, still dazzling about his face. He'd look wonderful in his collection.

- "You look thirsty" - he said - "And only a mad man would walk dressed in black at this time of the day. The sun is a very deadly enemy, you see..?"

- "Well, who told you i'm not a mad man?" - he laughed a bit - "Life is too short for sanity. But well, i guess even a mad man could use some water, hm."

"_Life is short, but only if you want to_", Sasori thought. _"This one seems to be interesting... pherhaps i'll let him live a while longer." _Sasori would always like to tell himself he couldn't feel lonely. Loneliness is as stupid as all of those fleeting emotions, he'd say. He just wouldn't admit it, but to talk to someone once in a while, someone who talks back i mean, felt surprisingly good.

- "Also, i fear that the sun is not my worse enemy. But well, annoyances aside, may i come in?"

Sasori was impressed with the nerve this man had. They had barely changed a few words and he's already inviting himself in. "_Tch_". He nodded affirmatively.

The man returned with a thankful smile, and started to take off his thick, heavy black vests. The overcoat first, showing the man's neck; then a sweater, revealing a small top that covered only his ribcage and not much more. The man sighed with relief. Sasori observed the wet skin, a sweat drop running down his neck, and collarbone, just to die soaking his small top a bit more. He swalloed, even if there was nothing there to swallow. The man took off his boots too, and stayed bare feet, in his short pants by the knee. He stretched.

"Aah... Much better." he said, just before entering the house like it was his own. Sasori followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, therefore, i give you the second :p (I'm sorry if there's some mispelling and bad grammar, english is not my mother language, so... :3) Anyway, here it is!

* * *

_Chapter two_

Deidara observed the wide space as he entered. The house was rather big, and with very poor decoration. At the entrance, there was a small mat that looked handmade. It was red and white, and it looked really well with the dark wooden floor. The division he entered embodied both the kitchen and the living room, divided by one white marble counter. The kitchen was to the right, and the living room in the left. There was one table in the living room division, with only two chairs, and it looked of little use. It was dusty, actually. There was one couch two meters away, that also looked like that. There was also a stairway that leaded upstairs. The kitchen was really simple, with no decoration at all. A sink, some cupboards and that would be it. Not even an oven.

"_This house looks it's inhabited_", thought the blonde man. "_Oh well_", he shrugged, walking to the kitchen half.

"There are glasses up there." Sasori pointed.

The man grabbed one and turned arround. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Deidara, yeah. And thanks for letting me in."

_"I didn't let you in"_, Sasori growled to himself. He sighed and answered, resigned: "Sure. I'm Sasori, pleased to meet you."

Deidara smiled to him and returned to his affair, filling the glass of water to the top and then drinking it in two or three sips. He repeated it two more times.

"_Thirst is pathetic, like every other human flaws_", Sasori thought, while observing the man drink like he never had a glass of water before. Water running down his chin, and his mismatching breathing in the eagerness of drinking made Sasori consider wether if he should turn the blond into a puppet in that precise moment or not. But then he noticed something.

"Why did you keep your gloves dressed?", the redhead asked.

Deidara finnished the glass of water and placed it on the counter. Sasori approached him, but still remained outside of the kitchen.

The blonde turned to him. "I'm keeping them because.. my hands bear a dangerous secret. I am an artist, you see..? And not everyone can understand art."

Sasori flinched surprised, with a mesh of amusement. "An artist, you say? What does a brat like you know about art?" he let a little laughter escape.

The blond smirked. "Quite a lot, hm. Maybe later i'll show you my hands, since you were kind enough to let me come in and have some water."

"I don't like to wait. I hate to wait, better said."

Deidara reached out his arm. "Well then, see for yourself. But let me warn you of something.", he said, letting his grin fade. "If you learn the truth, i can't let you live much longer. I'll kill you when i leave this place, hm."

Sasori couldn't contain himself. He laughed loud, as loud as he hadn't laughed in years. "And how do intend to do that?", he asked, still giggling.

"I just told you i might kill you and you laugh?" Deidara seemed unamused with his reaction. "Well, you certainly are and odd fellow. I'll give you the most privileged death there is. Death...by art."

Sasori stopped laughing, yet, he didn't lose the smile he had on his face. "Death by art, eh.." The red head approached him, taking his hand. "Sounds neat."

Deidara smiled. "You're willing to die, just to know my secret?"

"... Let's say i am." It was not his habit to lie. But secretly he wanted this person's company for a while longer. He grabbed the black glove by a fingertip, and slided it out slowly. He could almost feel the piercing gaze the blonde was giving him. Sasori looked at his eyes for a second and then looked to his hand again. It looked like a normal hand until he turned it palm up. He frowned. There, was a smiling mouth.

"Wonderful, isn't it? That is what makes the magic happen, hm." Deidara took his other glove off, revealing another pair of lips in the palm of his hand. Sasori was preplexed. That brat was a sought criminal.

"I know who you are." Sasori said.

"Now you understand why do i have to kill you. That's too bad, actually."

Sasori adoped a careful posture. Not that he needed, although that brat blew up half of Iwagakure in one night, he was sure he'd kill him easily. But anyway, he wouldn't want any damage to his own body.

"There's no need to be tense. I'm not gonna kill you right now. I was even wondering if you wouldn't have a spare bed for me tonight, hm."

Sasori smiled and relaxed a bit, yet, not that much. And after all, he was a little...stiff by nature.

"You can stay here for the night, brat. The rooms are upstairs."

Deidara bowed. "Thank you. Also, do you mind if i take a shower? I'm drenched in sweat." he said, moving away.

"You can go. I don't have heated water, though. The bathroom is also upstairs."

"With this heat, there's no need for it." The man smiled and kept walking. "I'll find it, no need for you to bother." Sasori followed his with his eyes untill he was completely gone upstairs.


End file.
